


Heart of Stone

by plantzaddy101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantzaddy101/pseuds/plantzaddy101
Summary: Muriel thinks he's let Y/K down, and he ends up telling you to leave.  He only wants you to be happy, even if that means living your life away from him.  You break down, and Muriel immediately regrets saying it.  To fix the crack he created in your relationship, he tries to make you feel better.  Hehe.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Inanna & Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana) & Other(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Heart of Stone

Muriel was in a bad mood again. Ever since I had moved into his little hut in the woods, his temper has been hard for him to control. A few times, I have even been a little worried that I made a bad choice by leaving the city to stay with him. It hurt my heart so much when I had these thoughts though, because I love Muriel. And he loves me, I think. At least, he did before I moved in. But he had been the one to ask me to move in with him and Inanna, he wanted me to. But each day was different with him. Some days are like heaven, while others make me want to curl into a ball and disappear. Muriel has never hurt me, and I know he won’t. But the times when he won’t even look at me hurts even more than a punch in the gut.  
Today was one of those days. He had left the hut early in the morning, and came back late. I knew better than to ask what he was doing. While he was out, I had been cleaning, and mending some clothes. Inanna stayed with me, seeming to notice how hard it was for me when Muriel shut me out. She laid her head on my lap as I sat before the fire, playing with the end of my braid. I gave her a smile, trying to reassure the sweet beast.   
I glanced at Muriel, who was just sitting on the bed, staring at his hands. The tension in the air was almost humid, and a horrible feeling of unpleasantness made my arms hurt. There were so many things I wanted to say to Muriel. But every time I gathered the courage to open my mouth nothing came out. I hated this. I hated knowing that Muriel was in pain but I was too quiet to help. Not that I hadn’t tried before, he just ignores me or leaves the hut.  
When Muriel sat down next to me I nearly jumped out of my skin, since I hadn’t noticed him coming over. I looked at his tired expression.   
“I-” he cleared his throat. “I think you should leave.”  
The words made my heart stop. “What?” I barely whispered.  
He closed his eyes, hanging his head. “I can’t make you happy. And I don’t want to keep letting you down every day. It hurts.”  
I let out a breathy laugh, almost sarcastically. “Muriel the only thing I want is for you to stop ignoring me. Stop leaving me alone when you’re hurting.”  
“I don’t want to put my troubles onto you too. It would be better for both of us if you went back to Vesuvia.”  
I wrapped my arms around myself, not being able to look at him. He may be sitting right next to me but I’ve never felt more alone. Not when waking up by myself after being brought back to life, or lost in the realm of the Arcana. I couldn’t stop myself as I sobbed almost uncontrollably.   
Muriel shifted, reaching out but stopping before touching me. He clenched his fists and brought them back down the floor.   
“You didn’t even try!” I whined, tears streaming down my face. “You’re always in pain but you never realize why! You can’t keep shutting out the people who love you, Muriel!”   
He looked away.  
“You-” I sat up on my knees, and half heartedly pushed him. “You’re so horrible!” I kept hitting him, but not using any real strength. Never had I ever wanted to hit anyone, but I was so frustrated and hurt. Maybe I wanted him to be in pain too, even though I knew none of my blows could ever hurt the giant man.   
Muriel grabbed my wrists, making me stop.   
I continued to sob, and my legs went weak as I fell back down to the floor while he still held my arms. “Let me go.” I cried.  
Muriel was crying too. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
What right did he have to cry? He’s the one who did this, he’s the one who ruined everything.  
“I should've stayed dead. This isn’t right!” I sobbed.  
At that, Muriel pulled me forwards into his arms, holding me close and whispering, “Don’t ever say that. Please...please just don’t.”  
I didn’t even have the energy to push him away at this point. I allowed myself to bury my face in his chest, and weep. I clung to him desperately, afraid that he’ll vanish if I let him go. I hated feeling this small and helpless. I hated feeling alone again.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to leave.” Muriel said softly, smoothing my hair down. “Please don’t leave.”  
“I never wanted to, Muriel. I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you, please just-” I gulped. “Please just don’t hurt me like this anymore. I can’t take it.”  
He shuddered, like my words physically wounded him. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted you to be happy.”  
I looked up at him, not bothering to wipe my eyes. “You made me the happiest girl alive when you said you loved me, Muriel. And when you protect me and keep me safe, it feels like everything is okay again. Can’t you see that?”  
He looked down at me with sadness, and regret.   
I clung to him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held my head close to him, his other hand at the small of my back.   
“I love you.” He kept whispering that phrase over and over, like he was lulling me to sleep.   
I slowly took his face in my hands, and stared in his beautiful green eyes. “You want me to stay?” My voice was absurdly quiet, like I had been crying for days.   
He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, the salty taste of tears coating our lips. When he pulled back, he tried to give me a small smile. “Please.”  
I kissed him back, pulling myself up into his lap.   
He held my closer, and the kiss became more passionate. He was trying to apologize. I sighed and let him completely take over. Muriel pushed his tongue inside my mouth, and moved his hands to my hips, eliciting a small moan from me.   
He swiftly picked me up, and carried me to the bed. After he had set me down, he looked at Inanna. When she got the message, she promptly trotted out the open door, then nudged it closed with her snout.  
Muriel brought his attention back to me, and placed a hand on my cheek. I reached out to him, and he gently laid me down on my back, hovering over me. He wiped my tears away, and placed a kiss on my forehead. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered again.  
I felt a lump in my throat again. For all the times I had wanted to say something to Muriel, now I didn’t have anything to say. I just wanted him to hold me and make me feel wanted again.  
Muriel and I had never gone this far before, and normally it would make me incredibly nervous, but somehow after what we just went through I only felt warmth. It’s as if something broke inside both of us, and now to repair it we both needed to be close to each other.  
I stroked his cheek, and he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. “I love you, Muriel.”  
He stared down at me, and tears filled his eyes. Before they could spill over, he came down and pressed his lips against mine. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Muriel pulled my legs up over his torso, and pushed my skirt up over my hips. The butterflies that had previously been absent came rushing in now, and I felt my face heat up.   
“Is this alright?” He hoarsely whispered. “Will I hurt you?”  
I smiled up at him. “You can’t hurt me, Muriel.” After having my heart almost split in two twice now, I was convinced nothing could hurt me again.   
He kissed me again, and I let my hands travel up his chest and over his broad shoulders. I gasped against his mouth when I felt his hand slide up my inner thigh. He flushed. “I- I’ve never done this before.”  
I shook my head. “Neither have I.” Well, if I have I can’t remember. But as far as I knew I hadn’t.   
Muriel put his lips on my collarbone, and with his other hand he began to undo the small buttons of my blouse. I helped him, making quick work of the buttons and then shrugging the shirt off. Muriel stared at me, and I instinctively covered my bare chest. But he gently took my hands away, and pinned them down on the pillows by my head. “Don’t hide. You’re beautiful.” I felt my heart stutter, and I smiled.   
He bent down, and placed soft kisses on my shoulders, neck, and then down to my breasts. I squirmed under him as his hot breath tickled me. He released my hands, and let himself touch my bare skin. I shivered at his chaste touches. Muriel slid a hand under my body, pulling me up closer to him. With his other hand, he pulled my loose skirt down and off my legs, letting it fall to the floor. Now I was really exposed. It took everything in me to keep my hands up, and not cover myself as he looked at me.   
His gaze only held admiration and sincere love. I wanted to cry. But instead I reached for his belts, aiming to pull them off. But he stopped my hand, and looked at me. “Let me make you feel better.” He must feel terrible for making me sad, and this was a way for him to make it better. I nodded, nervous now.   
Muriel swiftly pulled his belts and pants down and onto the floor along with my clothes. I tried not to stare too much at...him.  
He noticed my eyes wander, and he blushed.   
Then he laid me back down, propping himself up above me. One of his hands proceeded to move down my side, and I closed my eyes as his fingers went to my very sensitive area. He massaged my shoulder and bent down, kissing me passionately. I moaned when I felt a finger rub along my slit, and slowly enter me. It was all so new, every touch lighting a spark in me. I arched my back, clinging to Muriels upper arms. He began to move the finger around, adding a second one when he could feel the wetness.   
“Ah!” I gasped as Muriel began to gently thrust his fingers in and out. He kissed the top of my head, and went faster. I was panting heavily now, overwhelmed with this new sensation. I could feel his hot breath at the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
When a third finger came in, I clenched my eyes and moaned louder. “I want to make sure you’ll be able to fit me.” Muriel murmured. It was a simple sentence, yet it made my insides melt. No sooner had the words left his mouth, I felt a strong sensation of pressure in my lower abdomen. I clung desperately to Muriel as his pace quickened and he snaked his arms around my back, holding my flush against his body. “I- I think I’m-” I panted. Then I let out a very loud moan/scream as I felt myself tighten around Muriel's fingers and release the pressure. My head fell back against the mattress, and I felt my legs twitch a bit.  
Muriel removed his fingers and put both hands on my thighs. He then kissed me, with love and with lust now. It seems as though my moans and whimpers made him eager. He lifted my legs up, and positioned himself accordingly. “Are- are you sure?” he asked.  
I quickly nodded, and clung to him. He slowly pushed himself into me, trying to be careful. He had said that the three fingers were meant to prepare me, but he definitely should've added another one. Or two. I screamed as he stretched me, sending jolts of pain racing through my body.   
He jumped and made to pull out, but I wrapped my legs tighter around him, making him stop. “No, keep going.” I panted.  
Muriel nodded, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Then he pushed in deeper, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming again. Muriel had now pushed himself all the way inside of me, and he stayed there for a few moments to let me breath. Once I had caught my breath, I relaxed my death grip on his arms and nodded for him to continue. He started moving slowly, and where pain had been a feeling of pleasure had taken over. I moaned, covering my mouth with one hand. The feeling was amazing. Knowing that Muriel and I could do this to each other was simply mind blowing. Muriel groaned, and I then noticed the strain in his face. I think he’s trying to hold back.  
I touched his chin, making him look at me. “Don’t hold back for me.” I whispered. Muriel blinked a few times, and then he decided to let himself go. He put both hands next to my head, and adjusted his position so that my legs were pushed up against my chest. I made a loud noise as I felt him hitting a deeper spot inside of me. Muriels movements became rougher, and every thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper. At this position, I could feel his shaft brushing up against my swollen clit, and I clenched at the blankets around me. Muriel grunted, and placed a hand on my ribcage, keeping me still. His thrusts became violent, and I arched my back to him as the pleasure coarse through my entire being. “Muriel!” I gasped.  
He became erratic, the thrusts less calculated and more uninhibited. I could swear I felt him pulse and grow larger inside of me. And as I came undone, clenching around him and moaning his name, he did the same. I twitched as he gave two more hard thrusts and I felt something hot spill inside of me and leak out a little. We both stayed there for a moment, painting heavily. Muriel pulled out and I moaned at the sensation. He laid next to me, and pulled me into him. I snuggled against his warm chest. I could still feel some of him spilling out of me, and my insides were trembling.   
Muriel wrapped his arms around me protectively, and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. “I will never hurt you again, I promise.”  
I nodded. “I believe you.”  
Then we both drifted off to sleep, tangled in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to post my first smut! Please give me any suggestions you think would make the writing better! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! :3. Also sorry it's kinda short, I'm working on more stories tho!


End file.
